dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion
Object= (Traded for ) for (Traded for ) |renew = Respawns every summer. |biome = Desert |spawnCode = "antlion" }} |-| Mob= x6-8, x4, x2-4, , |spawnCode = "antlion" }} The Antlion is a Mob exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It appears in the Desert biome during Summer Season. The players must appease it from time to time, otherwise, it becomes violent, creating sinkholes on the surface and causing cave-ins inside caves. If the player feeds the antlion a stage 1, 4 or 5 Thermal Stone, the Antlion will become enraged, and become a semi-boss battle. Behavior The Antlion acts similar to the Pig King in the sense that it gives presents to players in return for Trinkets. It will give Desert Stones when given most Trinkets. If provided a Beach Toy Trinket, the Antlion will give the players the Blueprint required to craft The Lazy Deserter. As long as it is given Trinkets from time to time, it will not get enraged and not cause Sinkholes and Cave-ins. When given a stage 1, 4 or 5 Thermal Stone, the Antlion will either freeze or smolder, and then become enraged at the player. The Antlion will then attempt to trap the player within Sand Castles (do not confuse with Don't Starve: Shipwrecked's Sand Castles), and then repeatedly slam into the ground, causing Sand Spikes to jut out of the ground, dealing 25 damage on hit. Any structures placed/built that are hit by Sand Castles or Sand Spikes will be destroyed. The Sand Castles and Sand Spikes can turn into Glass Castles and Glass Spikes by fire. If rains, sandstorm disappears and Antlion will burrow itself underground, disabling player from interaction. If killed, the Antlion drops 4 Meat, 6-8 Desert Stones, a Lazy Deserter Blueprint, 2-4 Rocks and varying amounts of Trinkets. Mechanics Sinkholes Sinkholes are craters that are created by the Antlion during summer when displeased. When they are created, they damage players and destroy Structures where they form. Once formed, new structures cannot be built on them and they'll slow down all players walking on them. Sinkholes cannot be removed by the player and will only begin to self-repair after about 20 days since they were formed, taking about 10 days to fully repair. Players can prevent them from appearing by contributing items to the Antlion (listed below). Cave-ins Cave-ins, much similar to Sinkholes, happen in the Caves when the Antlion is displeased. Big boulders will drop on locations close to the players inside caves, damaging them if hit, destroying any Structures nearby and potentially blocking the way. Like Sinkholes, they can be prevented if the players occasionally give items to the Antlion. The boulders that drop on Cave-ins can be carried much similar to Suspicious Marble and can even be brought outside the caves. They can be mined for rocks using a Pickaxe. Tributes and Rage When the Antlion first spawns in Summer, players have about 4 days to pay tribute before it becomes enraged. When the timer is up, there will be 3 warnings to let the players know that Sinkholes or Cave-ins will start to spawn soon. Up to 2 players can be targeted by the Antlion in a single attack with between 2-5 sinkholes if on the surface or 6-10 boulders if in the Caves spawning around each of them. When the attack is complete, the Antlion's rage timer is reset to its max value, which is 6 days. Players can either contribute Rocks, Trinkets, or non-monster meat to the Antlion and it will take away a bit of its rage. Each item delays the Antlion's rage as shown below. For example, if one gives the Antlion a Hardened Rubber Bung, it would delay its attacks for a whole day. One should keep in mind that its rage timer cannot exceed 6 days, so players may need to contribute a hefty amount of items to it at least twice throughout Summer in order to never be attacked. Rewards When the Antlion is given anything other than Rocks, it will give a Desert Stone. If it is given a Beach Toy, it will give a blueprint for The Lazy Deserter but no Desert Stone. Tips * When fighting the Antlion, one should move in a circle within the castles, avoiding pillars. It can be kited. * Always look at the players feet. Sand pillars show a sand circle before shooting up. * Try to get a good amount of Desert Stones before killing the antlion, as they will not be obtainable until the following summer. * It is actually more efficient to give the Antlion 10 rocks instead of using them to craft a Thermal Stone. 10 rocks delay the rage timer by 3.3 days, while a Thermal Stone (stages 2 and 3) only delays the rage timer by 2.98 days, plus costing 2 Twigs and 5 Flint to craft. Trivia * The Antlion was introduced in the Against the Grain update as a trader, while the ability to fight it was added in the Heart of the Ruins update. * The Antlion's name is a pun on its appearance (Ant + Lion) and the fly-like large insect, the Antlion. * Maxwell's quote implies that Antlions are usually found in groups, or prides. * Wickerbottom and Maxwell's quote for the Desert Stone suggest that the Antlion might have come into contact with Gems before, since its bezoars are impure Orange Gems. * There's a value in the code that shows that the sinkholes could be repairable, but currently do not have any tool assigned to be able to fix them. * The Antlion never spawns in the same Desert as the Dragonfly Set Piece. Gallery DST Update Against the Grain.png|The Antlion featured in the Against the Grain update poster. Antlion Screenshot.png|Wes standing next to the Antlion. Sinkholes Screenshot.png|Several sinkholes caused by the Antlion's rage. zh:蟻獅 Category:A New Reign Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Boss Monsters Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Sanity Loss Category:Object Destroyers Category:Health Loss